


Селена

by B_E_S



Category: The Storyteller (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: В эпизоде «Бесстрашный» Сказочник упоминает «второго сына второго брата второго племянника моей второй жены». Это история о второй жене.





	1. Селена

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216347) by [stealing_your_kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_kittens/pseuds/stealing_your_kittens). 
  * A translation of [Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216347) by [stealing_your_kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_kittens/pseuds/stealing_your_kittens). 



> Примечание автора:  
> В эпизоде «Бесстрашный» Сказочник упоминает «второго сына второго брата второго племянника моей второй жены», и вряд ли брак, от которого остались столь глубокие познания и долгие воспоминания, продлился всего годик. Так что я немного поиграла с каноном и временной линией, используя то немногое, что мы знаем о прошлом самого Сказочника, и создала вот это. Далее - чистой воды предположения, основанные на известном каноне.
> 
> Рассказывание сказок – особое ремесло, отличающееся от прочих; обучаясь ему, надо освоить «немного магии и парочку трюков», которые нужны по большей части для того, чтоб удерживать аудиторию (или обвести вокруг пальца) и слегка увеличить продолжительность жизни. В комиксе «Ребёнок ведьмы» Сказочник говорит собаке, что был юношей в поисках своей удачи. Под «юношей» подразумевается ранний средний возраст по человеческим стандартам, а по стандартам Сказочников – молодёжный, возраст выпускника, потому что на освоение даже малой магии уходят долгие годы. И будучи таким юным и неопытным – по меркам выбранной им профессии, - он вынужден браться за любую подвернувшуюся работу. Вот как он в итоге оказывается работником конюшен в замке и использует сказки, только чтоб развлечь застенчивого маленького принца, а не зарабатывать ими на жизнь.
> 
> После того, как обстоятельства вынудили его уйти, он некоторое время бродит по свету и трудится над своей репутацией Сказочника. И он всё ещё пробивает себе путь наверх, когда действие подходит к сюжету «Короткой истории». (Представьте, что на тот момент он смотрится примерно как на четвёртой картинке здесь: http://i.imgur.com/MJTEYQf.png, и уже действительно более серьёзен, а не просто выглядит мудрее.) В этот период реальность весьма размыта. Может, ему всё приснилось? Но если так, то что насчёт нищего, очаровавшего его жену? Я решила не прояснять это, однако сама история определённо годится на роль источника повторяющихся ночных кошмаров. Кусочек с гончими собаками не придуман мной, а взят из книжной версии сериала.
> 
> И, наконец, мы подходим к данной истории. Покинув очередной замок, Сказочник вновь странствует. Ведь разве есть лучший способ собирать истории, чем путешествовать и обмениваться ими? Только вот денег в дороге никогда не хватает надолго, если у вас нет бесконечного запаса.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Очевидно, есть не только сериал «Сказочник», но также книги и/или комиксы по нему, однако мне они не попадались.

_\- Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе, как познакомился со своей второй женой?_

_Пёс удивлённо поднял взгляд – личные истории от хозяина были редкостью. Сказочник откинулся на спинку кресла, удобно скрестил руки на животе и как бы нацелился на потолок своим внушительным носом._

_\- Нет. Это хорошая история?_

_\- Не особо захватывающая, - он улыбнулся своим мыслям, - но романтичная. Такая тихая романтика, которая подкрадывается к тебе незаметно. - Сказочник нечасто говорил о второй жене, которой не стало лет десять назад. Но они познакомились ненастной холодной ночью, не столь уж сильной отличающейся от нынешней, и воющий ветер вернул воспоминания, сделав их острыми, будто гвоздь. Сказочник хотел поговорить о ней, хотел по-своему, хоть чуть-чуть, вернуть её._

_\- Она была красивой?_

_\- О да, довольно симпатичной. Волосы каштановые, а кожа светлая, словно подснежник. Глаза словно океан, а губы словно лепестки роз. – Ещё у неё была пышная грудь и округлые бёдра, однако он не стал распространяться о деталях, которые восхитили бы мужчину, но вряд ли интересовали пса. – Её черты были, в общем-то, обычными, но она знала, как заставить мужчин позабыть об этом. На её щеках и носу было ровно двадцать веснушек. Я пересчитал однажды. – Это случилось ранним летним утром, за несколько дней до того, как они поженились. Он сосчитал её веснушки и разбудил её поцелуем да предложением. – Она была танцовщицей._

 

Даже лучшие Сказочники время от времени оказываются обездоленными, и он не стал исключением. Тот непростой год, когда король взошёл на престол, закончился, и денег хватило всего на несколько месяцев.  Сказочник вновь скитался, без гроша в кармане и без жены, во многих милях от какой бы то ни было надежды на хлеб и постель. И всё же он не собирался бесславно замёрзнуть насмерть неизвестно где. Кто же тогда расскажет _его_ историю?

 

Руперт – именно так его назвала мать – всегда был умным парнем и не сомневался, что сумеет встать на ноги; если только найдёт сейчас убежище, а то эти самые ноги слишком замёрзли, чтоб сделать ещё хоть шаг. И тут, будто получив благословение, он почувствовал запах дыма. Где дым, там и огонь. И, весьма вероятно, еда.

 

_\- И когда я нашёл костёр, оказалось, что возле него сидит женщина._

 

\- Прошу прощения, госпожа, - позвал Руперт, - нельзя ли мне погреться возле Вашего огня?

 

\- Ох! – Женщина быстро подняла голову, будто испуганная птичка. – А Вы порядочный человек, сэр? Джентльмен? – На случай отрицательного ответа у неё имелся небольшой нож, прикреплённый к подвязке. Она хорошо усвоила тяжёлый урок.

 

\- И порядочный, и джентльмен, и _не_ собираюсь пользоваться ситуацией. – Если применить к ней свой дар, этого будет достаточно, чтоб унять её явный страх и спасти свою жизнь. Руперт не мог чувствовать себя особо виноватым, зная, что намерения его исключительно благородны.

 

\- Очень хорошо, - она сделала приглашающий жест. – Тогда милости прошу – предлагаю Вам мой огонь, мою еду и мою _целомудренную_ компанию.

 

\- Безмерно благодарен за все три пункта.

 

Присесть было не на что, кроме её покрывала, и она, с большой осторожностью, позволила ему это сделать; предложила немного хлеба и сыра из своей сумки.

 

\- Больше у меня ничего нет, - сказала она, - но  в дне ходьбы отсюда есть деревня, где я надеюсь заработать своим ремеслом.

 

\- Какое же это ремесло?

 

\- Честное, - резко ответила она. – Я танцовщица, и можете не сомневаться, что я остаюсь _на_ ногах.

 

\- Я не имел в виду ничего неуважительного, - поспешно заверил Руперт, - мне просто было любопытно. – Разломив хлеб пополам, он положил в середину сыр, хорошенько сплющил и поднёс ближе к огню. – Вилки для поджарки ведь нет, да?

 

\- Вообще-то, есть. – Она заглянула в сумку и нашла искомое сверху, поскольку сама использовала эту вилку несколько минут назад. – А Вы каким ремеслом промышляете, мой любопытный товарищ?

 

\- Я в некотором роде артист, – ответил Руперт, протыкая свой импровизированный бутерброд и возвращая его к огню, чтоб сыр расплавился. – Я рассказчик историй, ткач грёз, и… - в его глазах замерцали озорные искорки, - я гораздо менее честен, когда нужно, но всегда безобиден.

 

\- Безобидные мужчины встречаются редко, - но вопреки словам танцовщица улыбалась.

 

В ту, первую, ночь однозначно было неудобно спать подле огня, прижимаясь друг к другу спинами. Он был мужчиной, получившим ранение на любовном фронте (неважно, сколько пользы принёс нищий, он всё равно украл жену Руперта в той сделке, и это по-прежнему причиняло Руперту  боль), а она – женщиной, не без оснований относящейся с подозрением ко всем мужчинам. Она не прятала нож, сжимая его в руках всю ночь, но, несмотря на свои подозрения, сочла компанию нового знакомого достаточно приятной, так что они продолжили путешествовать вместе. И постепенно привычным делом стали объятья в те ночи, когда не получалось найти жильё.

 

_\- Как её звали? – спросила Собака, вырывая Руперта из задумчивости._

_\- Селена. –  Он выдохнул это имя с благоговением, лёгким присвистом, тонко вытянув среднюю гласную. – По крайней мере, она так сказал мне, если её и звали по-другому, я, конечно, никогда бы этого не узнал. – Он пожал плечами, не переживая из-за возможной потери чего-то, чего никогда не ведал; хотя он часто подозревал, что она сама выбрала себе подходящее имя. – Бледная, как луна, заставляющая мужчин сходить с ума от желания. – Его голос сам собой понизился, в словах промелькнул отсвет былого вожделения. При мерцании огня он почти видел её тень на стене; водопад распущенных волос позади, когда она кружилась, движение, приподнимающее разноцветную лоскутную юбку и обнажающее твёрдые икры. Было некое заклятье в ударах её барабана, волшебство в её изгибающихся бёдрах, что покоряло сердце любого мужчины, который на это смотрел. – В первый раз я сам едва не пал жертвой, но секрет любого хорошего трюка - держать зрителей в неведении. А я уже видел то, что было  за занавесом._

 

Руперт быстро понял, что путешествует с двумя разными женщинами, пусть и занимающими одно тело. Первой была его дорожная спутница, благоразумная женщина, которая заплетала свои длинные волосы в тугую косу и подвязывала сзади шарфом. Её бледное лицо и шею защищала от солнца простенькая, некрасивая соломенная шляпа. Эта женщина шутила и смеялась, фонтанировала жизнью и весельем, иногда хлопала Руперта по руке, если его собственные шутки слишком уж отклонялись в сторону скабрезностей.  Он видел, как она втягивала носом воду, задыхаясь от хихиканья.

 

Вторая женщина была танцовщицей. Прежде чем войти в таверну, они с Селеной всегда пристраивались у задней части здания, где он наблюдал за превращением. Она, не пользуясь зеркалом, красила губы красным, а глаза чёрным; и каждый раз делала это безукоризненно благодаря большому опыту. Ловкие пальцы быстро трудились над косой, расплетая и расчёсывая, пока волосы не падали мягкими волнами до бёдер. Затем наступало действо, которое всегда заставляло Руперта отворачиваться, не столько ради своей, сколько ради её скромности; ибо Селена развязывала тесёмку блузки и опускала декольте почти до неприличного уровня, оголяя светлые плечи. И действо, которое заставляло его посмеиваться (тихонько, чтоб не обидеть её), - она прыгала то на одной ноге, то на другой, снимая обувь и практичные тёмные шерстяные чулки. И менее чем через пять минут он видел перед собой совершенно незнакомого человека, а все атрибуты женщины, которую он знал, были надёжно спрятаны в её сумке.

 

\- Разве тебе не холодно? – спросил он, когда впервые наблюдал, как она дрожащими пальцами расстёгивает свой плащ.

 

\- Да у меня зуб на зуб не попадает, но я быстро согреюсь внутри. Кроме того, мужчины ведь платят за иллюзию – искусительница, в жилах которой течёт такая горячая кровь, что она не чувствует холода.

 

Она выучила это в первые дни своих странствий, наблюдая, как загорелая блондинка кружится и, заигрывая, взмахивает ножками, приподнимая юбку, дабы продемонстрировать  стройные лодыжки. Монеты сыпались на ту женщину со всех сторон, и легко было понять, что она хорошо поест, в то время как усилия Селены по зарабатыванию пропитания принесли ей лишь жалкие куски, которые она приготовила своими руками. С тех пор она наблюдала и тренировалась, когда никто не смотрел. Первые попытки развлекать людей не заставили её о чём-то особо задуматься, хотя сомнительно, что существуют города, в которых неловкое создание, коим она была, достигнет танцевального признания.

 

Когда они подошли к передней части здания, у Селены изменилась даже походка, став пластично-охотничьей. Танцовщица была немногословной женщиной, обращающей на него мало внимания, потому что внимание её должно было быть направлено на всех мужчин. Смеялась она негромко и хрипловато. Его не очень волновала эта женщина, но у неё были свои зрители, и она знала, как играть с ними, так же, как и он знал, как играть со своей публикой. В этом они были похожи.

 

_(- Хотя позже, конечно, она нашла тысячу маленьких способов дать мне понять: у меня нет причин бояться, что кто-то другой украдёт её сердце. – Рука, скользнувшая по его спине, когда Селена проходила мимо, улыбка или подмигивание, адресованные ему, когда никто другой не мог увидеть._

_\- Она когда-нибудь танцевала только для тебя? Без толпы, я имею в виду._

_\- Довольно часто, в каком-то смысле. – Он многозначительно поднял брови, однако подтекст от собаки ускользнул._

_Характер игры, в которую они играли друг с другом, значительно отличался от их игр со зрителями. Когда она танцевала для него, точнее, с ним, заканчивалось это обычно тем, что оба они не оставались на ногах. Руперт без стыда признавал, что частенько напевал мелодию, которая подначивала  Селену. В конце концов, она сама это признала, дав понять, что у него над ней есть власть, кроющаяся в малейшем изменении ритма и тона, даже без капли магии. Селена, так сказать, сама дала ему флаг в руки.)_

 

Так они и путешествовали, дни превращались в недели и месяцы, затем превратились в один год. До конца первого лета Селена успешно приманила трёх енотов и дикого кролика; она всегда отпускала их, немного погладив. Кролик заставил Руперта особенно понервничать, слишком уж это существо близко к зайцу. Руперт настороженно наблюдал, как она заманивала кролика в ожидании момента, когда можно будет схватить его, увлёкшегося ужином. Не то чтобы Руперт возражал против рагу из кролика, но он вспомнил гончих, зубы которых, щёлкая, смыкались у самых его пяток, и съёжился от сочувствия. Вместо того чтоб поймать бедняжку в ловушку, Селена разлеглась на траве и медленно потянула руку, пока не получилось погладить заднюю часть уха; на её губах заиграла улыбка, и она затряслась от тихого хихиканья. Руперт вздохнул с облегчением, когда существо отпрыгнуло, а Селена лишь весело помахала ему вслед.

 

Однако той ночью вернулся кошмар об измученном зайце и голодных гончих. Как обычно, он, спасаясь, прыгнул в руки своей жены, только чтобы обнаружить себя преданным и покачивающимся вверх ногами над щёлкающими челюстями собак. Но сегодня что-то изменилось. Рядом было спасение, если бы он только смог его найти. Он осмотрелся и наткнулся взглядом на Селену, протягивающую руки и зовущую его к себе. Усилие, удар – и вот он свободен, мчится к ней; и стоило ему прыгнуть, как она тут же поймала его и прижала к груди.

 

\- Бедняжка, - проворковала она, слова, как иногда бывает во сне, имели странный отзвук, - тебе не нравятся эти игры, - и, всколыхнув радужные юбки, она благополучно унесла его из сада через ворота, легонько поцеловав между длинными ушами. В этот момент он снова стал человеком и обнял её, чтобы поцеловать  в губы.

 

Он проснулся растерянным, на мгновение решив, что до сих пор спит, – она его обнимала.

 

\- Теперь ты в порядке? – сонно спросила Селена.

 

\- Да, - ответил он в полудрёме, - конечно. Я тебя не потревожил?

 

Она пробормотала какой-то уклончивый ответ, покрепче сжала его напоследок, повернулась на спину и почти моментально уснула снова. Чуть настороженный, он остался лежать на боку, лицом к ней. Лёгкая улыбка скривила уголки его рта, когда сердце окуталось осознанием, и он осмелился погладить её пальцем по щеке.

 

_\- Один год сменился вторым и третьим, а я с каждым днём любил её чуточку больше, хотя никогда не говорил об этом вслух._

 

\- На самом деле, мне не особо нравится такая концовка, -  сказала она однажды вечером, в десятый раз послушав «Замарашку». Она была уставшей, а ещё изнемогала от того, что увидела в толпе человека, очень похожего на Фредерика. Привлекательного, безупречного Фредерика, который не сводил глаз с её красивой младшей сестры (уже давно замужней, тогда как Селена оставалась в девках), но строил практичные планы насчёт старшей.

 

\- Ты всегда плачешь, - ответил он, обиженный из-за критики.

 

Пылающий летний вечер заставлял его потеть и раздражаться. Они возвращались на сеновал, который им предоставили на ночь. Разве он критикует её, когда она пропускает шаг в танце?

 

\- Конечно, я плачу! Я считаю этот финал сладко-горьким, и ты же знаешь, как я люблю такое.

 

\- Но? – Его брови поднялись, он нетерпеливо ждал.

 

\- Он остался прежним, ты сам сказал. Он разглагольствовал о том, что  узнал бы её даже в лохмотьях, а она стояла там в рваной обуви, и он _всё ещё_ видел в ней лишь замарашку. – Мужчины одинаковы, даже в сказках. Им нравилась наносная красота, а покажи им самую страшненькую, но полную достоинств женщину, и они с криками сбегут, если она быстренько не станет симпатичной.

 

\- Зато он был честен, - вступился Руперт.

 

\- О, да, как мило. Предположим, ей пришлось бы остаться замарашкой после замужества. Он бы по-прежнему её любил?

 

\- Конечно, любил бы!

 

\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнула она.

 

\- Полагаю, тебе бы понравилось, - с отчётливой досадой начал Руперт, - если бы он спустился на кухню, встал на колени подле этого существа и заявил о своей вечной преданности! – Сейчас он подумал, что это впрямь могло _бы_ сделать историю любви слаще, но гордость не позволяла ему отступить.

 

\- Может, и предпочла бы, - ответила Селена. – Она подсказала ему, где её искать, и он бы понял, если б хоть раз потрудился действительно слушать. Но нет. Покажи мужчине нечто красивое, и он не станет обращать внимание на что-то помимо внешности.

 

\- Внешность, конечно, привлекла его внимание, не стану отрицать, но он влюбился в девушку не за красоту.

 

\- Тогда за что? Он не был в восторге от мысли, что уродливая сестра может оказаться «той самой».

 

 - Ну, тут всё очевидно, тебе не кажется? По крайней мере, отдай ему должное за то, что он признал свою ошибку.

 

\- Не буду я ему ничего отдавать, это было слишком просто. Конечно, кто-то некрасивый не может быть таким хорошим или достойным его любви, или… или… Тьфу! – И она протопала вперёд, фактически завершив разговор.

 

Руперт не старался сократить расстояние между ними. Вместо этого он шёл позади неё, обиженный и раздосадованный. А когда он, наконец, нагнал её и забрался на сеновал, то спать лёг максимально далеко от Селены. Лишь утром, проснувшись перед ней и посмотрев на неё, простую и веснушчатую, с основательно растрёпанной косой, он понял, _какая_ тут может быть проблема. Селена шевельнулась, слишком глубоко уткнувшись носом в солому, и забавно поморщилась во сне от получившейся щекотки. Он подавил смешок, вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки.

 

Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, когда они вернулись в таверну на завтрак. Наблюдал и за мужчинами, которые с таким энтузиазмом выражали свой восторг накануне вечером. Перед ними была та же самая женщина, это они могли определить по платью, но ни один из них не пожелал взглянуть на неё второй раз теперь, когда она была без косметики и с припухшими после сна глазами.

 

К середине дня, когда солнце было уже высоко-высоко,  Селена все ещё не разговаривала. Молчание было не столько сердитое, сколько неудобное. И это было совершенно невыносимо.

 

\- Ты впрямь считаешь себя такой непривлекательной? – спросил он, схватив её за руку и тем самым заставив остановиться.

 

Селена споткнулась, её яростный быстрый шаг оборвался неожиданной остановкой. Смущённая тем, что её поймали, она поначалу избегала его взгляда.

 

\- Вероятно, не уродливой, - призналась она, наконец, когда стало понятно, что он собирается удерживать её, пока не получит ответ, - но, безусловно, простенькой. Немного поддразниваний, немного краски, и мужчины об этом забывают. Но щёки у меня слишком круглые, мой нос ничем не примечателен, и… сколько веснушчатых соблазнительниц есть в историях? – Она подняла глаза, чтобы одарить Руперта знающим взглядом, будто ожидая его согласия с тем, что последний пункт вовсе из разряда невозможных.

 

\- О, я мог бы рассказать тебе об одной, - хитро ответил Руперт, не пытаясь скрыть, куда направлен его взгляд. Если люди теряют интерес, когда заканчивается фантазия, они дураки; и таких много.

 

Она прикусила щёку изнутри, чтобы сдержать улыбку, но ничто не могло остановить румянец.

 

\- Ты скверный, бесстыжий волокита!

 

Но он уже знал, что в ней нет ни капли настоящей обиды; в последнее время их добродушное подшучивание всё чаще балансировало на грани дружелюбия и заигрываний.

 

\- Совершенно скверный, - согласился он с усмешкой, - и совершенно бесстыжий. – Он наклонился ближе, голос стал чуть ниже.

 

Она рассмеялась -  это было нечто среднее между её искренним хихиканьем и смехом соблазнительницы из таверны – и легонько оттолкнула его; обошла вокруг него, намеренно покачиваясь, так что её бедро мимоходом задело его. Мурашки над позвоночником оживились, и у него возникло ощущение, что он вот-вот закипит, будто вода; слишком уж жарко кругом, всё бурлит.

 

\- Рассказать тебе, что он больше всего любил в ней?

 

\- _Не_ её красоту? – Слова были саркастичными, но едкости не хватало.

 

\- О, нет, - Руперт снова поймал её, соединив их руки. Селена позволила ему это сделать, поскольку худшая стадия её гнева миновала. – Красота у неё определённо была, но не это он любил больше всего. – В его голосе что-то неуловимо изменилось, сделав тон гипнотическим; такой тон он использовал, чтоб удерживать слушателей.

 

Селена кинула на него беспокойный взгляд, хорошо сознавая чары, которые он соткал.

 

\- _Больше всего_ он любил её смех, её мягкое, _ужасное_ пение, терпение, с которым она приманивала диких зверей…

 

\- Руперт… - Услышанное её встревожило; она в любом случае подозревала что к чему, была почти уверена, но его голос будто убаюкивал её, заставляя слушать, и он знал об этой своей власти над ней.

 

\- …Блеск солнечного света в её волосах, - продолжал он, словно не услышав Селену. – Он знал, что заставляет её плакать, что заставляет её улыбаться; и поскольку он любил её, привилегией стало даже знание того, какое у неё любимое варенье.

 

\- Какое же? – спросила она, затаив дыхание.

 

\- Клубничное; она бы ещё согласилась на малиновое, но на виноградное – ни за что.

 

Нечто столь особенное невозможно было перепутать с чем-то другим; тут не могло быть ошибки. Руперт шёл рядом так спокойно, будто и _не_ признавался ей в любви, и это было так нетребовательно, что само по себе воспринималось как признание. Он не лапал её и не пытался поцеловать, в отличие от мужчин в тавернах; не сотрясал воздух громкими, многообещающими заявлениями, как это сделал Фредерик, намекая, что если она тоже его любит, то должна ему отдаться. Рука, держащая её руку, не была сжата крепко, давая возможность сбежать, если таков будет выбор. Вместо побега Селена шмыгнула носом и поспешно отёрла глаза. Её собственное признание так и не прозвучало, но он, без сомнения, и так всё знал. Он знал и понимал – по крайней мере, в какой-то степени, - чт ** _о_** сдерживает её.

 

_\- Снова минул год, земля умерла и возродилась, и однажды вечером мы отпраздновали хорошую дневную работу бутылкой вина фей. Я его выиграл – последняя вещь, которую стоило бы делать настоящему товарищу, но, честно говоря, я никогда  не был склонен к милосердию с игральными костями, даже до того моего маленького несчастья. Бери всё, или это возьмёт кто-то другой._

 

Вино фей – мощный напиток, красный, как рубин, и сладкий, как мёд, один бокал ударит в голову даже самому опытному пьянице. Двое прикладывались к бутылке по очереди, и меньше чем через четверть часа оба были навеселе. Вечер был приятно тёплым, Селена снова заплела волосы и оставила плечи обнажёнными из-за жары. Кошмарная шляпа была сдвинута назад, когда солнце скрылось, лишь иногда Селена касалась рукой её мятых краёв.

 

\- Я люблю танцевать, - сказала Селена ему немного замедленно. – Не мужчин, - она сделала пренебрежительный жест, - а именно танцы. У меня это очень хорошо получается.

 

Дабы прибавить к словам действие, она неловко поднялась на ноги, стала неритмично хлопать в ладоши и слегка притопывать правой ногой. Отсчитав достаточно ударов, она неистово развернулась к краю покрывала, а потом повернулась обратно, её коса при этом взметнулась и хлестнула хозяйку по спине. Ткань под неуклюжими ногами пошла складками, и, наконец, Селена совсем запуталась. Неудачно висящая шляпа помешала удержать равновесие, и Селена накренилась вперёд, неловко размахивая руками. Руперт кинулся к ней, обхватил за бёдра и потянул назад, к себе на колени, тем самым не дав ей упасть лицом в маленький кухонный очаг.

 

\- Поаккуратнее, береги себя, - он впрямь испугался, но всё равно это было самое смешное, что он когда-либо видел.

 

Селена расслабилась, приникнув к нему спиной, он же опустил одну руку, а другой продолжал держать её за талию. Селена чувствовала приятную слабость, но вместе с тем чрезмерный жар, и всё из-за Руперта.

 

\- Меня бережёшь ты, - пробормотала она, повернувшись и приблизив лицо к его шее, так что её слова щекоткой пробежали по его коже.

 

Мурашки, постоянно прятавшиеся неподалёку, снова начали неторопливо курсировать вдоль позвоночника. Руперт отпустил Селену немного резче, чем намеревался, тем самым обидев её.

 

\- Моя жена любила танцевать. – Он не собирался этого говорить. Они никогда не говорили о своих прошлых романтических связях. Он знал, что у неё был мужчина, она знала, что у него была жена. Но, видимо, алкоголь сделал его сентиментальным, потому что ему внезапно больше всего на свете захотелось побередить старые раны. И он выпалил всю историю прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

 

\- …Она просто ушла? С тем нищим? – Селена смутно чувствовала, что в том, как она это произнесла, проскользнула какая-то отрешённость, но слова с её отяжелевшего языка слетали нечёткими. Руперт ей виделся расплывчатым, из-за огня тени на его лице извивались. – Эт… было подло, - громко заявила она. Качнувшись вперёд, она уткнулась ему в грудь и хихикнула, когда едва не упала с собственных коленей, на которых сидела. – Потому что ты славный.

 

\- Ну, в конце концов, она была под мощными чарами, - Он в очередной раз хорошенько отхлебнул из бутылки и возмущённо забормотал, когда эту бутылку у него внезапно выхватили.

 

\- Ты должен был попытаться разрушить их! – Селена держала бутылку так, чтоб он не мог дотянуться; её настрой резко сделался осуждающим. Попросту бесчестно оставлять жён заворожёнными скитаться вслед за бесчестными мужчинами. Мужьям и отцам положено быть защитниками, хотя неудивительно, что в итоге первые терпят неудачу так же, как вторые. Отцы имеют склонность прогонять обесчещенных дочерей прочь, почему бы и мужьям не оставлять жён скитаться?

 

\- Ты не так меня поняла, - отказавшись от притязаний на бутылку, Руперт принял вконец мученический вид, – это просто была любовь. Та, которой не было у нас с ней. – «Хотя, возможно…» - Мы с ней лишь симпут.. симпатизитовали… симапти… симпатизр… Мы нравились друг другу. – Слово «симпатизировали» попросту отказывалось ему повиноваться, и Руперт нахмурился в темноту, словно там крылся некий способ подчинить слово себе.

 

\- Однажды я думала, что обрела Настоящую Любовь, - мрачно сказала Селена, перевернув бутылку и отпив гораздо больше, чем ей полагалось; но она это заслужила - её история тоже была печальной. – Но в итоге оказалось, что он лишь хотел мою добродетель. Даже не _мою_ , на самом-то деле. Полагаю, в темноте я достаточно похожа на свою сестру. – Она шмыгнула носом, отдала бутылку Руперту и подтянула колени к груди, рассказывая собственную историю о мужчине, который просил слишком многого.  (О мужчинах, которые не просили, а просто брали, ей предстояло узнать позже, так же как о толковой ведьме, которая дала ей зелье, чтобы вырвать то, что было посажено в первый раз, и убедиться, что больше такого никогда не повторится.) – Мужчины всегда одинаковы, - заключила она. – Им никогда нет дела.

 

Вопреки этим словам, когда Руперт протянул к ней руку, чтоб утешить, она приняла предложение и прильнула к нему; его рука лежала на обнажённой коже её плеча. Снова настала его очередь приложиться к бутылке, он сделал это, выпив больше, чем следовало, во имя справедливости (ибо ранее заметил, что сделала Селена) и с тщетной надеждой унять проклятущие мурашки. Конечно, он не стеснялся прикасаться к обнажённой коже Селены, он касался бы её гораздо чаще, если б это было позволено; но ему никто не позволял, так что надо держать себя в узде.

 

\- Некоторые из нас – дост… ойные ребята, а не сволочи… Сволочи… не. Он был сволочью. – Всё больше и больше слов ускользало от него, красноречие потерялось ещё полбутылки назад.

 

\- Ты не такой. – Она ничего не напутала? – В смысле, ты не сволочь. – Руперт был славным. Забавного вида, но славным. Милый нос, блестящие глаза. Селена обожала трепать его волосы, пока их пылающая рыжина не начинала топорщиться во все стороны; просто потому, что ей нравилось, как он выглядит после этого. (Ей особенно нравилось прикасаться к вискам, имеющим дымчатый оттенок, хотя она неплохо это скрывала.) Она должна была познакомиться с ним раньше, тогда Фредерик не смог бы забрать у неё добродетель, а вместе с нею и перспективу выйти замуж. Руперт не был сволочью, он бы на ней женился.

 

Вино подпитывало смелость; было самой естественной вещью на свете отобрать у него почти пустую бутылку и отбросить прочь, игнорируя его протест.

 

\- Поцелуй меня, - велела она.

 

Трезвой Селена, возможно, вообще не стала бы просить. И если б в его собственной голове не царила такая путаница, Руперт, вероятно, отказался бы от сделанного по пьяни предложения. Но так как оба они основательно дошли до кондиции, он сделал, как она просила. Вышло неуклюже, они ударились носами, и оба хихикнули. Наконец, - после очередной неудачной попытки и ещё большего хихиканья, в течение которого двое не могли и на миг взглянуть друг на друга, - они справились. Селена настойчиво давила не его плечи, пока он не упал спиной на одеяло, утянув её за собой. Плащ, который он сложил, чтоб использовать в качестве подушки, не полностью смягчил удар, когда они приземлились, но ни один из них особо из-за этого не переживал.

 

Здесь им тоже мешала неуклюжесть, когда дело дошло до шнурков, пряжек и бантов; в конце концов, оказалось проще банально стянуть юбки и штаны. Их тени слились в одно целое, танцуя в отсветах пламени, они смеялись и любили друг друга, пока их не одолел хмельной сон. А утром Селена всё ещё лежала наполовину на нём, согнув одну ногу так, что она покоилась поперёк его бёдер.

 

\- Мы…? – спросила Селена, поморщившись от солнечного света, подняв на Руперта глаза и тут же закрыв их снова.

 

\- Думаю, да. – Руперт тоже благоразумно закрыл глаза. – Всё в порядке?

 

\- Да, идеально. – Селена улыбнулась и прижалась к нему, устраиваясь поуютнее, легонько поцеловав его в шею. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, вероятно, были для неё навсегда потеряны, но, по крайней мере, она могла не сомневаться, что у её спутника в голове была такая же каша и он никогда бы не взял того, что ему не давали добровольно.

 

_\- И две недели спустя я попросил её выйти за меня замуж, - подытожил он, улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям._

 

(…Восемнадцать… Девятнадцать… Двадцать… Двадцать веснушек, ровно. Его указательный палец неуверенно «завис», поскольку владелец просто стеснялся тыкать им в её кожу; Руперта посетила ужасно забавная идея пощекотать ей нос, но он быстро её отринул. Не надо, чтобы она проснулась, отмахиваясь от несуществующей мухи, и в отместку ущипнула его за нос. Такое смешно только в первый раз. Вместо этого он опустил руку, чтоб погладить её щёку, мягко, будто касаясь пёрышком, и когда Селена зашевелилась, постепенно осознавая происходящее, он невесомо поцеловал её в уголок губ.

 

\- Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

 

\- Бхв-вых, - неизящно ответила она, нащупывая одеяла и пытаясь натянуть их на себя как можно сильнее, при том, что он на них лежал. Затем до неё дошёл смысл его слов, её глаза широко открылись от удивления, прежде чем закрыться опять. – Спроси ещё раз, когда я проснусь, - зевнула она, повернувшись к нему спиной под шелест соломенного матраца. -  Вероятно, я скажу «да».)

 

_\- Так, я правильно понимаю, - проговорил Пёс, - ты напился, поцеловал её, а потом на ней женился?_

_\- Что-то типа того. – Вообще, он впрямь упустил в рассказе некоторые детали, которые безупречно ясно сохранились в разуме. И он промолчал о многом из того, что было потом: невысказанный вопрос, повисший в трезвой атмосфере на следующую ночь, возвратившаяся неловкость, когда они ложились спать, прежде чем оба спросили: «…Ты хочешь…?» И ответ был очевиден – «да», они снова хихикнули. Они редко не смеялись в постели; он очень боялся щекотки._

_\- Она когда-нибудь встречалась со своей семьёй снова?_

_\- Со своей сестрой Розмари, конечно, поскольку та никогда не обижала Селену. Один визит и одно письмо каждый год. Об их родителях, насколько мне известно, она никогда не волновалась._

_\- Что с ней случилось?_

_\- Время, - печально ответил Сказочник. Сказочники живут необычайно долго, так что могут быть свидетелями начал множества легенд. На их супругов это не всегда распространяется, если Сказочники не женятся на ком-то из своих. Он продержится ещё полвека, как минимум._

_Ей было едва за тридцать, когда они встретились (тридцать два, если ему не изменяет память), она была на несколько лет моложе его, но возраст, в конце концов, догнал её. Когда она больше не могла волновать мужчин своими танцами, супруги осели на одном месте, и он обеспечивал им какую-никакую крышу над головами._

_\- Наступил день, когда она не проснулась, я знал, что так будет…_

 

\- Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе историю о Еже? Ганс, так его звали. Я сам немного участвовал в той истории…

 

Всего на секунду Селена повернула голову в его сторону, и её остекленевшие глаза, всё ещё яркие, словно океан под солнцем, встретились с его глазами. Взор у неё оказался неожиданно ясным. «Я знаю, - сказал её сердитый взгляд, - я тоже, и я была напугана до смерти, забыл?» (Она чистила картошку на кухне, когда ей сказали, что её муж арестован; она порезала палец, и шрам остался навсегда. Ох, ну и отругала же она его после освобождения, когда хотела поскорее сбежать, а он хотел остаться и посмотреть, чем всё закончится. Он победил, но всю следующую неделю у него была _очень_ несчастливая жена.)

 

Его голос, уставший от того, что он говорил уже полдня, удивлённо застопорился. С самого утра, когда она не смогла встать с их постели, Руперт сидел рядом с нею, поднимаясь лишь затем, чтобы безрезультатно предложить ей еду или питьё. Всё это время он поддерживал одностороннюю беседу: рассказывал её любимые истории, пел её любимые песни, и ни одна из них не смогла вернуть её разум к нему. Это было нечестно – знать человека всего пятьдесят лет, когда всегда находилось что ещё сказать, что ещё открыть для себя. Было почти три часа дня, и его горло устало от разговоров, но он не решался оставить её одну даже на то короткое время, которое требуется для чашки успокаивающего чая.

 

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - прошептала она, закрыв глаза, когда он наклонился, чтоб поцеловать её в лоб, болезненно осознавая, что это прощание.

 

Затем он продолжил говорить. Всю ночь он наблюдал за ней, внимательно, безнадёжно, пытаясь разглядеть какие-нибудь признаки улучшения. И всё это время он говорил, говорил, говорил. Незадолго до рассвета его голос полностью иссяк. Руперт тщетно  пытался вытолкнуть из себя хотя бы ещё один слог, управляя лишь хриплым дуновением воздуха. Именно в этот момент Селена, которая так больше и не открыла глаза, окончательно перестала шевелиться; её рука обмякла в его руке. Таким образом она, так много вобравшая в себя от него, теперь украла частичку его, чтобы забрать с собой в вечность.

 

Ребёнком он спас фею, и та подарила ему желание. Вскоре он потратил его на то, чтоб выбраться из передряги, приключившейся по юности. И как бы он ни желал, это желание не вернётся, хотя он изо всех сил старался. Он променял бы вечность на то, чтоб вернуть хоть одну секунду; увидеть, как она морщит нос, почувствовать, как она задевает локтем его спину, когда ей не спится ночью, как её холодные ноги прижимаются к его тёплым ногам, как её ресницы касаются кожи его шеи… Но его желание и его жена исчезли навсегда.

 

Руперт ушёл из селения вскоре после её похорон, он не смог заставить себя остаться в доме, полном воспоминаний, и в деревне, полной людей, которые смотрели на него слишком сочувственно; всё это сохранило бы боль свежей навсегда. Единственным, что он взял на память, была смехотворно большая шляпа для защиты лица от солнца. Остальное он продал, чтоб добыть деньги на начало своих возобновлённых странствий.

 

_\- Она была прелестной, но недолгой, как и всё прелестное. – Он задумчиво вздохнул. – Но, полагаю, мы бы меньше ценили истинную прелесть, если б она длилась вечно._

_Из уважения к хозяйской меланхолии Пёс пододвинулся ближе, чтобы мирно положить голову на колено Руперта._

_Руперт рассеянно улыбнулся ему, но глаза его были сосредоточены на пламени. Когда-нибудь, прежде чем он последует за ней в мир иной, он придумает историю для неё, про неё. Селена сама по себе станет легендой; неземная красота с магией в танцующих ногах. Может, это будет связано с лунным бликом?_

_Её история должна быть совершенно идеальной, простой и легко запоминающейся, но элегантной в своей простоте. Он не может жить вечно, а что хорошего в истории, которую больше никто не захочет рассказывать? Она должна играть на струнах сердца, вызывать восторг и заставлять вздыхать, чтобы её хотели слушать снова и снова, и каждый рассказ будет любовной песней, которая навсегда запечатлеет в их памяти её танец._

_Устроившись в кресле поудобнее, он одной рукой почёсывал уши Пса. Постепенно дыхание Руперта выровнялось, на него снизошёл спокойный сон; его рука замедлилась, остановилась. Ему снились лунные блики, танцующие на озере._


	2. Потерявшийся Лунный блик

_У Луны много дочерей, все они серебристо-бледные и прелестные, как она сама, и сияющие ярким светом своего отца – Солнца. И Лунные блики любят танцевать. О да, в этом можете не сомневаться. Вы ведь сами видали, как они выскальзывают из облаков и снова прячутся там, мерцая и подрагивая в воде… флиртуя со Звездами. Понимаете, они были созданы друг для друга – Лунные блики и Звёзды._

_Однажды ночью красивый юноша возвращался домой через лес. Конечно, это было неблагоразумно, но у него при себе имелись оружие да нож, и он не боялся животных, которые могли встретиться ему на пути. Если бы только ему на пути встретилось что-то столь же безобидное, как медведь! К несчастью для него, ему предстояло встретить нечто **гораздо** опаснее. Тучи над ним расступились, и на поляне, где он остановился отдохнуть, вдруг засияли и замерцали сотни, тысячи прекрасных женщин, кружась и пританцовывая, сверкая серебряными волосами, серебряной кожей и платьями. _

_Нынче-то все мы знаем, что Луна сводит человека с ума. Очень немногие в курсе, что эти красавицы ничего тут не могут поделать. Лунные блики – самые чистые создания во вселенной, и такие вредные проказы не в их природе; люди просто не в состоянии сразу справиться с такой красотой. Их неописуемого величия, которое невозможно скрыть, достаточно, чтоб уничтожить даже сильнейший разум. Так что, сами понимаете, этот юноша, более крепкий телом, нежели умом, был плохо подготовлен к тому моменту, когда одна из них проплыла слишком близко от него, задев его руку своей._

_Он моментально влюбился, или подумал, что влюбился. Никогда ещё женщина не казалась ему такой совершенной. И человек, абсолютно обезумевший и вообразивший себя равным этой небесной королевской особе – ибо, как я слышал, он **был** довольно красив внешне, - осмелился ухаживать за этой сияющей принцессой. Я назову её Фиби, хотя её настоящее имя было Яркая, но все они звались Яркими. (Это очень сложно и запутанно для человеческого уха.)_

_Фиби, конечно, это всё было даром не нужно, ведь её только что выдали замуж за Звезду, и она без раздумий унеслась в танце прочь от юноши. С другой стороны, её сестра – я назову её Селена - была ещё свободна и очень тронута его речами к её оставшейся равнодушной родне. Так что следующей ночью, пока все её сёстры мерцали на озере, Селена прокралась через окно красавца и, светясь, легла на его кровать._

_На следующее утро, когда проснулся их отец, с любовью осветив их всех, было бесполезно скрывать то, что сделала Селена, ибо недостойные руки не могут не украсть немного яркости от того, к чему не имеют права прикасаться. Солнце был в ярости и изгнал бы Селену без раздумий, если б не вмешалась Луна, умоляющая пощадить её дитя._

_\- Очень хорошо, - согласился Солнце. – Я проявлю к ней такую снисходительность: раз она решила запятнать себя смертными, она сможет вернуться после своей собственной смерти, если, - тут он сделал упор на слова, - и только если она найдёт Настоящую Любовь на Земле._

_Селена была в восторге. Разумеется, это условие уже выполнено, ведь разве её ненаглядный не нашёптывал ей на ухо слова любви прошлой ночью? У неё будет счастливая жизнь на Земле, а в конце она вернётся домой. Впрочем, она не стала открыто торжествовать по этому поводу перед лицом отцовского гнева – это вряд ли было бы мудро._

_Но, увы и ах, мои дорогие, редко всё бывает так просто, не правда ли? В ту ночь Селена попрощалась и впервые спустилась на землю в смертном теле. Странная, конечно, штука для той, кто раньше была легче воздуха. Прежде она даже в человеческом обличье сияла светом, который невозможно ни с чем перепутать; а теперь – гляньте-ка на неё: спотыкается на своих слишком тяжёлых ногах, волосы цвета грязи, а серебристость кожи потускнела до белизны._

_Ужасающе неуклюжая и одетая в самые невзрачные тряпки, Селена, однако, была полна надежды, когда выгреблась из леса и подошла к двери возлюбленного.  Её Настоящая Любовь узнает её в любом облике. Она с лёгким сердцем постучала и, когда дверь открылась,  подарила юноше свою самую сияющую улыбку._

_К несчастью для нашей девочки, он **не** узнал её и принял за обычную шлюху, пришедшую претендовать на него. И, что самое жестокое, даже если б он узнал Селену под грязью и царапинами, он бы легко принял её за Фиби – поскольку все сёстры для человеческого глаза очень похожи – и всё равно не любил бы её в этом обычном облике, потому что она лишилась ослепительного блеска, который в первую очередь его и очаровал._

_(Кто-то мог бы почти пожалеть его, ибо он до конца жизни так и не сумел полюбить нечто меньшее, чем их совершенство. Но он был чересчур уверен, что заслуживает этого совершенства, а такое тщеславие быстро превращает жалость в раздражение.)_

_Его обидные слова звенели в её несчастных ушах. Селена ушла в отчаянии, её некогда лёгкое сердце стало тяжёлым от разочарования. Её любовь не любила её, и теперь она была обречена скитаться по земле без друзей, без гроша в кармане и без защиты от чудовищ, которые подстерегали одиноких женщин. То, что сделал её отец, было умно и бессердечно._

_Даже в «ослабленном» состоянии Лунный блик всегда будет прекраснее, чем любой человек надеется быть. И хотя она не сверкала, как когда-то, мужчины называли её грязно-коричневые волосы «шелковисто-каштановыми», а её тусклую кожу «алебастровой»; но, говоря эти сладкие слова, они всегда распускали руки. Один преуспел и украл ещё немного её поблёкшего света. Селена начала носить шляпу, чтобы прикрывать лицо днём, потому что невыносимо было думать о бессердечном отце, смотрящем на её позор. И, лишившись даже этого сияния, она стала **очень** унылой.  _

_В те первые дни, полные боли, голода и несчастья, было бы так легко попросту подчиниться жестокости окружающих. Когда её тяжёлые смертные ноги не могли больше сделать ни шагу, её спина ныла от сна на земле или под лестницей, а постоянная бдительность привела к невыносимой усталости, было бы слишком легко поддаться сладкой лжи и звону монет ради еды и хорошего ночного отдыха. Кого теперь волнует, украдут ли они её свет по частям, пока от него совсем ничего не останется? Ей всё равно не найти Настоящей Любви на Земле, раз её сердце ожесточилось против всех мужчин._

_Но однажды дождливым весенним днём, когда она сидела под деревом, вся промокшая и дрожащая, ей в голову пришла великолепнейшая мысль. Раз уж она не смогла найти Настоящую Любовь, то, по крайней мере, может сделать свою жизнь комфортнее. Когда гроза миновала и Солнце вновь засияло над сырой землёй, Селена увидела по-особому яркую радугу, причём неподалёку. Нечасто её кузенов – двоюродных братьев и двоюродных сестёр – было так легко заметить. С тех пор, как её изгнали, она много раз видела их мельком в луже, или сияющими слишком далеко. А сегодня… Если она поторопится, то застанет их прежде, чем они снова исчезнут._

_Она бежала и бежала, выбилась из сил и вроде больше не могла бежать, но всё равно не останавливалась, пока не достигла конца Радуги. Сначала Цвета не узнали её, конечно, у них ведь не было двоюродной сестры по имени Селена; но она заговорила с ними на языке Небес, на котором не говорила так долго, что её навыки слегка заржавели. Однако ни одному простому смертному не под силу было овладеть этим языком, и потому Цвета слушали и верили._

_\- Кузены, - взывала она, - я голодная, замёрзшая и несчастная, у меня нет ни одного достойного способа добыть себе еду или согреться. Если б каждый из вас пожертвовал мне лишь маленький кусочек своей прекрасной одежды, я смогла бы заработать больше монет – и заработать честно – себе на хлеб и ночлег._

_Цвета были растроганы и разжалоблены  видом несчастной кузины, и вниз, подрагивая, полетели тысячи и тысячи ярких лоскутков тончайшего шёлка. Селена собрала их, не раз и не два громко поблагодарив, положила в свой заплечный мешок и отправилась в ближайшую деревню, где надеялась заработать на иголку, ножницы и несколько катушек ниток. Процесс был медленный, потому что принцесс редко заставляют готовить или делать уборку, а Лунные блики – вообще никогда, и неумелые усилия Селены приносили очень мало пользы. Но, наконец, после двух лет трудов, дело было сделано, и она сменила своё унылое, изодранное платье на юбку и корсаж из тонкого радужного шёлка, а свою грязную кофту – на  новую, белую, будто облака._

_Оказалось, что красота, которая была таким проклятьем, может быть и благословением. Даже в свои неуклюжие первые дни на Земле Селена не забывала, как танцевать, и, когда никто не видел, она присоединялась к сёстрам, хотя всегда приходилось всё же быть отдельно от них. Она нечасто давала себе волю, опасаясь последствий, если кто-нибудь увидит её; но теперь, в тонком шёлке, который был прочнее любых доспехов, Селена чувствовала себя достаточно безопасно. Радуга была столь мимолётной штукой, что башмачки, которым тоже перепало радужного волшебства, легко бы унесли Селену далеко за пределы досягаемости прежде, что любой человек успел бы коснуться её юбок._

_И вот, Селена стала танцевать в тех самых тавернах, где почти десять лет трудилась, не получая никакой благодарности. Когда унылая шляпа отбрасывалась в сторону, красота Селены сияла, привлекая зрителей, её лунное изящество завораживало их, даже когда радужные одежды держали  её на расстоянии от чужих нахальных рук. Одержимые безумным желанием, зрители всегда были щедры на монеты._

_Даже с полным кошельком, полным животом и дверью, запирающейся на ночь, Селена никогда не оставалась на одном месте слишком долго. Ночь здесь, возможно, пара ночей там, чтобы заработать побольше монет, если ей не хватало денег. Она не осмеливалась остаться где-либо и рисковать довести зрителей до враждебного состояния. Мужчины недолго  будут платить за неприкосновенную фантазию, она быстро это уяснила._

_В этих одиноких скитаниях, посреди зимы, Селена встретила малого, которому также не повезло; незадолго до того, как они нашли друг друга, он потратил свою последнюю монету, а его жена несколько месяцев назад сбежала с ловким нищим. Но, вопреки всему этому, Руперт - именно так его назвала мать – был умным парнем и не сомневался, что сумеет встать на ноги, хотя его ноги слишком замёрзли, чтоб сделать ещё хоть шаг._

_Однако прежде, чем он успел замёрзнуть до смерти, воющий ветер донёс до него долгожданный запах дыма, и Руперт позволил этому запаху вести его за нос, пока он, Руперт, не обнаружил громко трещащий костёр и сидящую рядом красавицу. Как обычно бывает в таких случаях, красавица не выглядела любезно настроенной по отношению к непонятному человеку, которого видела впервые (и у неё на то были причины). Но у Руперта имелось одно преимущество, которым не обладали другие: он сам был не **совсем** обычным человеком, и мог честно сказать, что у него лишь самые чистые намерения. Подключив немного собственной магии, он успокоил страхи Селены, и та согласилась поделиться с ним своей едой и огнём. (Чего ему было более чем достаточно.)_

_Утром Руперт был изумлён, проснувшись и обнаружив совершенно другую женщину, которая уже встала и собиралась уходить. Всё ещё прелестную, да, но подпорченную жуткой шляпой, которую она надела. Раз уж они направлялись в одну сторону, было совершенно логично путешествовать вместе, и один день перетёк во второй, и в третий, и в то, что Селена словно вдруг вспомнила, как смеяться._

_И, конечно, все мы знаем, как это происходит в таких историях. Один не искал любви, другой забыл, как любить, но именно потому, что у них не было никаких планов друг на друга, ей было легче говорить, а ему – доверять. Впрочем, любовь редко заботят наши планы, и не понадобилось много времени, чтобы Руперту перестали нравиться моменты на заднем дворе таверн, когда Селена снимала шляпу и превращалась в неестественно изящное и сияющее создание. Он не мог не ревновать и не беспокоиться, что кто-то украдёт то, что Руперту даже не принадлежало._

_Беспочвенный страх оказался не единственным поводом для опасений за неё, опасения оставались и при свете дня, когда она была просто другой женщиной. Селена годами становилась грустнее и грустнее, и уже смирилась с этим, потому что раз она не сможет вернуться домой, она исчезнет – превратится в ничто, как любой погасший свет. Разумеется, она и сама всё крепче влюблялась в своего попутчика, хотя страх повторить предыдущие ошибки заставлял её молчать._

_Но однажды ночью эти двое вместе хихикали за бутылкой вина, которым Руперт разжился не совсем честно, при игре в костях добившись удачи своим собственным способом. Напиток развязал им языки и позволил старым обидам всплыть на поверхность. В этом вине утонули страхи Селены, а заодно и здравый смысл Руперта, так что утром они лежали, сплетясь в объятьях – безнадёжно и навсегда._

_Вскоре после этого они поженились и счастливо прожили вместе славные пятьдесят лет. К концу её жизни прекрасные каштановые волосы Селены сменили цвет на сверкающе-серебристый; это было начало возвращения к её прежнему виду, и верный признак того, что дома её будут ждать с распростёртыми объятиями. В то утро, когда Селена испустила дух, она пообещала Руперту, что будет умолять своего отца применить немного магии, чтобы её любимый муж смог стать Звездой и быть с нею целую вечность._

_И случилось ли так на самом деле – согласился ли отец, стал ли Руперт Звездой? Ну, мне бы очень хотелось верить, что да – однажды._

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Если вас не напугало чересчур длинное вступление и вы добрались досюда, и если вам интересно, вот самое близкое к образу Селены изображение, которое я смогла найти:  
> http://i.imgur.com/Up6rbEA.png  
> Её юбка должна быть более лоскутно-разноцветной, так, чтоб ни один из цветов не доминировал; ещё должна быть косынка, повязанная в крестьянском стиле, и огромная соломенная шляпа; но общую идею вы поняли.
> 
> И в образе танцовщицы:  
> http://i.imgur.com/7IVsRd5.png
> 
> В образе старой женщины, счастливой домохозяйки, периодически работающей на кухнях замков:  
> http://i.imgur.com/87nQrI4.png
> 
> Лунный блик Селена:  
> http://i.imgur.com/NT7v6JQ.png
> 
> Под конец я бы хотела извиниться за свои очень скудные навыки по части соединения изображений. Я пыталась раза три, и не получилось, так что я сдалась.


End file.
